


Storyline number 12 about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: I never know what to call my storylines that's why I always use numbers and I can't use the number sign because it will look like am using hashtag anyway this new story I made today it's aboutClark and belemy wanting to lead wonkru , I made this story short and funny and the reason why I made this it's because yesterday I was laying in my bed thinking about how I hated when in season 5 belemy and Clark try to take over wonkru in the bunker and how I hated that they were judging Octavia on how she was leading and how they were telling her what to do then I just had an idea to just make a short story about that and that's what I did today I made a short , funny story about that , hope everyone will enjoy it





	Storyline number 12 about Octavia

Octavia : you know what guys am sick and tierd of the both of you trying to take over so you know what you want to lead wonkru here it is it's yours now bye   
Clark : were you going   
Octavia : am leaving the bunker , you said you want to lead here it is so now that I don't have a reason to stay in the bunker am leaving bye then o goes outside   
Clark : so how do you want to handle them   
Belemy : let me think   
Octavia : (stop Walking ) , at last , yes freedom from those wolves in the bunker , yes no more responsibilitys , freedom at last , am going to try to enjoy this ,  
Belemy to wonkru : stop doing that , stop it , listen to me , ugh there out of control I don't know how to stop them   
Clark : I honestly do not know , hey you can you help us , don't you walk away from me , come back , and he is gone   
Octavia : this is so much better , no more responsibilitys , no more stress , let Clark and belemy handle these wolves , they been annoying me with telling me how to lead and with trying to lead so let them handle the responsibilitys , then Octavia is just having fun wile Clark and belemy are having a hard time and are struggling with controlling wonkru then couple hours later , Clark : were is Octavia when we need her wait I got an idea then Clark thought the radio , Clark : hey Octavia can you just come to the bunker I need you to control wonkru there out of control  
Octavia : ugh fine then later she arrives at the bunker   
Octavia : not so easy is it , you think you will be able to lead them now you know it's not that easy   
Belemy : am sorry we ever judge you , here take them , you are back in charge now , we give up , just take them   
Octavia : see I told you it's not so easy then Octavia try to control wonkru   
Octavia : everyone listen up now or else I will shoot you got it now listen up then she talk to them to calm them down and control them and they are listening to her then   
Octavia to belemy and Clark : this is how it's done your welcome then o goes to her room and belemy and Clark just leave somewhere in the bunker , end of story


End file.
